shrekadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Choosing a warrior to attack
This is how Choosing a warrior to attack goes in Day of the Departed. villains have returned from their statues Morro: Huh? is confused Samukai: Who-Who are you? Morro: I could ask you the same thing. Samukai: I am Samukai, Skulkin general, fearsome master of the axe! Kozu: Ha! Fearsome? You call that fearsome? a pillar with an Elemental Blade This is fearsome! I am Kozu, destroyer of all foolish enough to challenge me. Cryptor: Yeah, so how did you do against a guy who destroyed you? is angered King Sombra: Frosty. are surprised Chen: But what has brought us back? sees buttons Chen: Oh, buttons, buttons, buttons! presses one, causing his chair to inflate. He then pressed another one, bringing it down. He then pressed another one, sending fortune cookies flying out of it. He then pressed another one, causing two mechanical legs to come out from underneath his chair Chen: Oh. Brake? No. Brake? No! crashes Chen: I'm all right. crashes again Chen: Still all right. Nightmare Moon: What is going on here? Cryptor: Well, the skinny man in the silky girl robes can't control his chair. And— Queen Chrysalis: She means with us! Morro: to Yang's portrait Perhaps he can explain. get to his portrait Chen: Still all right. portrait comes to life Yang: My magic has brought you back from the Departed Realm to Ninjago, but you can only remain for the duration of the eclipse. Unless... Chen: Unless? Yang: Unless you destroy the Ninja who destroyed you. Use your Departed Blades, and you will take their place among the living. Daybreaker: I'm listening. Pythor enters the museum Pythor: Hall of Villainy? Hall is empty Pythor: More like, Hall of Empty-ny. finds a statue of himself Pythor: Oh. Nice. gets his staff as we cut to the villains and Yang Yang: The Ninja are dispersed around Ninjago, and you will have revenge. villains cheer Pythor: Did someone say revenge? I want in. sees Cryptor Pythor: Ah, Cryptor, my loyal friend. quickly notices Chen Pythor: Chen. Chen: Pythor. Kozu: Oh, frosty. Tirek: Might I suggest we each choose a warrior and-- Samukai: I call Zane. Cryptor: No! He's my clone. Pythor: Technically, you're his clone. Chen: The blacksmiths' brats are mine. Pythor: How come you get two? King Sombra: That lavender Alicorn is mine! Nightmare Moon: Why do you get her? King Sombra: Isn't it obvious? I'm better. argue with each other is angered Yang: Silence! Time is wasting, and I've got my own thing going on, so work it out! portrait goes back to normal Chen: I have a score to settle with Nya, so she's mine. Her brother too. Pythor: Lloyd. I destroyed the father. Well, more or less. It's finally time to destroy the son. Cryptor: I'll take Zane. Morro: Master Wu. We left things...unfinished. I will settle our debt, once and for all. Nightmare Moon: My sister and I have a score to settle with Celestia and Luna. King Sombra: I will handle Twilight Sparkle. Queen Chrysalis: Starlight Glimmer is mine. Tirek: I'll take Rarity. Grogar: I'll deal with Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash. Samukai: and turns to Kozu That only leaves Jay. One Ninja, but two of us. Okay, rock, paper, scissors. is worried Samukai: One, two, three. One, two, three. walks away Samukai: It doesn't seem to work. spots Dareth Kozu: I want him. Samukai: Yes. Daybreaker: But what of the Young Six? Glow steps up Cozy Glow: I'll take care of them. Pythor: Then it's settled. Although, the Ninja won't go easily. Perhaps we could use some help? Tirek: Isn't it obvious? Cryptor: The Hall of Sidekicks. Queen Chrysalis: Yes. Perfect. Pythor: Convenient, is it not? head to the Hall of Sidekicks